


don't wanna give you all my demons

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Guns For Hands, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: needed to write this to get some thoughts off my chest





	

„hands are like guns“, josh says, and he has his arms wrapped around his knees tightly, back against the wall. he's holding himself together.

„why guns?“, tyler asks. he's lying on the ground, staring holes into the ceiling. maybe if he stares long enough, it'll crumble down and bury them alive.

„they can hurt you and others. like weapons, you know? they can kill you.“

josh is very thoughtful, talks slowly, words dripping like thick honey, but bitter.

tyler thinks, nods. josh has a point. 

his hands are very dangerous, especially for himself. he raises one, holds it in front of his face. he can see the small cracks in the ceiling through the gaps between his fingers. maybe he can stare holes into his own skin too. he wonders if his blood is red, or dark mud.

his fingers form a gun, sit tightly against his temple. he pulls the metaphorical trigger. boom. gone.

„i wouldn't mind being dead.“ 

tyler's voice is void of emotion. he states it matter of factly.

josh thinks, nods. tyler has a point. 

„i wouldn't want to kill myself. but i wouldn't mind if i happened to die“, josh replies. he knows tyler understands.

tyler understands.

„it's an exhausting state of being“, he muses, sighs deeply. he feels very flat and very empty, but he's used to it. sad enough to dread existence, not sad enough to -

silence spreads like a blanket, covers them up. it's not a bad silence.

tyler crawls into josh's arms, and they wait for the night to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to write this to get some thoughts off my chest


End file.
